I see you in every passing face
by Vimy
Summary: Ginny is in love with Draco. But Harry is in love with Ginny. What happens when Harry and Ginny begin to grow closer? Will Draco step in and try and tear them apart? HG maybe a TINY bit of DG
1. Just good friends!

Hey guys!!! This is my first attempt at Harry and Ginny. Unlike my last story Draco is a MEANY but that's what we like to see right??? Ok I hopes u all like. Take care all...bi..... OH and if you are reading Toxic.... The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!!!! bixxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry pushed his food around his plate with his fork. It was lunchtime, and Harry, even after a whole morning of Potions, and having to put up with Snape and his constant bitching about him, he wasn't hungry.  
  
There was however, a reason as to why he was able to last a whole morning of Potions and not feel hungry any more, and the reason was sitting a few spaces down the Gryffindor table. Harry watched as Ginny Weasley engrossed herself in conversation with Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown about the up and coming Yule Ball, that was to be held over Christmas.  
  
Yes, it was true, Harry Potter was in love, and with his best friends baby sister no less. Well it was bound to happen right? Ginny Weasley was one of his closest female friends that he didn't consider a sister. Unlike Hermione. He spent most summer holidays and a few Christmas holidays at her house and they were both Gryffindors. Over the last two years, Harry had grown fond of her, realizing that she wasn't just Rons baby sister, who hung around them like an annoying little lap dog. She had really blossomed and had grown into a beautiful young lady.  
  
But unfortunately for Harry, Ginny had gotten over her 'Little crush' that she had had over him in their younger years, and was now moving in different circles. She was now considered one of the prettiest girls in the school, and it wasn't surprising that she was high on the list of girls to be asked out.  
  
_Fortunately_, for Harry, she was currently single, however Harry secretly knew, that she had a crush on a certain, Slytherin. Yep, Draco Malfoy, with out even being aware of it, had got one over on Harry, and stolen his heart.  
  
Ginny, being very close to Harry, had told him about it one day in full confidence that he wouldn't tell a soul. Ofcourse he hadn't. He couldn't even admit it to himself at times. Life was complicated being the boy of bloody lived. If it wasn't Voldemort ruining his life, it was something, or someone else. Could things GET any worse?  
  
Harry sighed heavily and dropped his fork down on his plate. Hermione, who sat next to him, noticed this, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
Harry jumped at hearing her voice, but covered it up quickly and nodded.  
  
Hermione laughed. She looked down the row of people sitting at the Gryffindor table and her eyes landed on Ginny. She then looked back at Harry and his eyes were glued to the red head. Hermione smiled knowingly to herself. She had had her suspicions about this for a while, but now she was sure. She leaned over to Harry again and whispered:  
  
"Why don't you just talk to her...?"  
  
Harry took his eyes of Ginny and began to look jumpy as he tried to look any where else. "I-I dunno what you are talking about 'Mione"  
  
Hermione just laughed. "Sure Harry. My mistake. You weren't just looking at Ginny just now like you wanted to jump over this very table and sweep her off her feet. Oh and you weren't looking at her the other day when you were both doing your homework in the library." Hermione smirked and turned back to her food, knowing she had screwed up the thoughts going round Harry's little head.  
  
Harry sat in silence for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. "I-I don't...er...know-"  
  
"Oh Harry" Hermione snapped. "Just admit it. I know you and I know what you are like. It's not something to be ashamed of. Look at me and Ron. We've been friends for years and we got together in the end."  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"But nothing." Hermione and Harry both watched as Ginny got up form her seat and left the Great Hall. She then elbowed him in the ribs, making him wince. "Go after her. GO!" she added when he wouldn't move. Worried that he would get pummeled to death by a girl, and his friend no less, he shot up from his seat, and ran out to the Entrance Hall. What he saw, made him stop.  
  
Ginny stood at the foot of the stairs, and a little ahead of her, was none other than Draco Malfoy, standing with a group of friends, which consisted of Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Ginny was edging towards them, trying to get to Draco through the other two.  
  
Harry mentally kicked Ginny. What was she doing? There was no way she was going to ask Malfoy out. No way in hell. It would be social suicide. If he had the guts, he would run over there right now, grab Ginny round the waist, throw her over his shoulder, then take her back to Gryffindor tower and giver her a good talking to. But as it was, the Great Hero of the Wizarding world was hiding behind a statue watching the whole episode unfold.  
  
Ginny managed to get a little closer, and by now, she had been noticed by Pansy.  
  
"What do you want you little skank?" Pansy, was much taller than Ginny, and was physically scary, with her mahogany brown hair pulled tightly back in a pony tail, and her perfectly plucked eyebrows that made her look like the child of Satan.  
  
Harry watched as Ginny winced at hearing herself being called 'skank' but she didn't have the guts to argue. Instead, she chose to ignore the remark, and turned to Draco. "I-I was just wondering if I could have a word with you D-Draco?" Now Ginny was shaking all over. She looked like a small child in the midst of three big ugly dragons.  
  
Draco raised an elegant Blond eyebrow that disappeared under the bangs of his silky blond hair. "Oh? Well go on then. I haven't got all day."  
  
Draco, was very tall, standing at about 6ft 3, therefore towered over Ginny, standing at 5ft6. His shoulder length hair made him look all the more menacing.  
  
"Erm, can we go somewhere, m-more private?" Ginny asked, her voice barely audible.  
  
Draco arched the other eyebrow, so now it seemed he was looking at her, disbelieving what she had just said. "Look Weasley, what ever you have to say, you can say it infront of these two..." he indicated to Blaise and Pansy, who were both modeling smirks. "They don't bite." Now Draco was smirking.  
  
Harry, in his hiding place, winced. "They don't BITE. Ofcourse they bite. Their Snakes." Ginny was making a BIG mistake.  
  
Ginny stayed put, and decided that this was the only way she was going to get the job done. It was very hard these days to get Draco on his own.  
  
'Ok,' she told her self. 'Just say it'  
  
Ginny mustered up all her courage, and opened her mouth to speak. "I was...just wondering...if you...... if you....-"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on Weasley, I don't have all day."  
  
"I was wondering ifyouwantedtogooutwithme?" Ginny began to blush.  
  
Pansy, Draco and Blaise all had similar expressions. None of them had heard what she had said.  
  
"Huh?" Was Draco's fantastically witty reply.  
  
'Not again. Don't make me say it again!' Ginny mentally begged.  
  
"I didn't catch that Weasley" Draco's smirk was back. "You'll have to say it again."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and spoke. "Draco....would you do me the honour.....of......going out with me?"  
  
Ginny opened one eye to try and catch the reaction. Pansy looked like she would drop dead at any moment. Blaise looked like he had seen a three headed Dragon that was ready to tear him apart, and Draco.....Draco was...... smirking.  
  
'Oh no' Harry sighed, awaiting the bomb to drop. And it did.  
  
"Weasley." Draco began. "I don't think there would ever be a time, even if the world came to an end, we were the only two people left, and the future of mankind depended on us, would I EVER, even CONSIDER, going out, with you!" He practically spat the 'you' at the end.  
  
Pansy began to laugh, as did Blaise. Ginny had tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Awww....is the ickle baby gonna cry?" Pansy spoke, trying hard not to laugh too hard. The three were now huddled around her, so there was no way of escape for the poor girl, and they were all laughing their heads off like wild Hyenas. Ginny looked anywhere that wasn't at Draco.  
  
Ginny now had tears rolling down her cheeks, and without thought, she pushed past Pansy, with out looking back, and tore off up the stairs heading to wards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry, however, not afraid of Malfoy nor his clonies in the slightest, was fuming as he stepped out of his hiding place and approached the three.  
  
"Ah Potter," Draco drawled. "Come to see what you're competing against. Seriously I thought she had a crush on YOU"  
  
Harry, with out giving an answer, pushed Draco with all his might so Draco went tumbling to the floor. "Way to go Malfoy," he said when Draco was sat on his bum on the cold stone floor. "You just had to go an say that didn't you. Is there any emotion in your body that would enable you to treat someone with a little more respect?"  
  
Draco, who was fuming now aswell, stood up at full height to face Harry. They both stood at roughly the same height, although Harry was slightly taller. They were almost nose to nose when Draco voiced: "No Potter. I don't believe there is such emotion." And he smirked. This about did it for Harry. He drew back his arm, and threw a punch, which hit Draco, right smack on the nose. Draco was sent to the floor for the second time that day, clutching a swollen, bloody nose. Pansy and Blaise were at his side in a flash. "You'll pay for that one Potter....Potter?" But Harry had gone.  
  
Harry ran at top speed down corridor after corridor, taking the shortest route to Gryffindor possible. He finally reached it and said the password to the fat lady.  
  
He was let into the common room, which was empty of all students. He ran to the girls staircase, a began to run up; However, he got half way up, when it turned into the oh so familiar slide, that had tormented the boys of Gryffindor for years, and he slid back down.  
  
"Shit" he cursed, as he landed on his bum with a 'thump'. This was going to be a problem. He tried again, and again, and again, until he no longer had any feeling in his bum, and resulted in shouting instead.  
  
"Ginny, GINNY! Are you up there? Ginny!"  
  
"I'm over here Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around to see Ginny walking through the Portrait hole. He rushed over to her and took her hands in his. "Are you ok? Where did you go?"  
  
Ginny sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue. "I was in the girls bathroom."  
  
Harry led her over to the sofa and sat her down. "I guess you saw me make a fool of myself back there?" she said knowingly.  
  
Harry nodded, not wanting to make it seem like he was spying on her. "Yeah. I did. Believe me Gin, he had no right to say that to you!"  
  
Ginny let out a small laugh. "No, but I guess I should have expected that much right? I mean come on. He's Draco MALFOY."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. But sometimes we do silly things when we like someone."  
  
Ginny wiped her nose again and smiled. "Yeah." When she looked like she was on the verge of tears again, Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his chest, and hugged her tight. Ginny held onto him round the waist so tight, it was almost as if her life depended on it. "Thanks Harry." She said. "You're a good friend."  
  
Harry's heart suddenly sank. 'Friend'. That was all he was ever going to be. Just her friend.


	2. The perfect couple

Heya everyone!!! Hopes you are all well!! OMG does anyone watch Joe millionaire!!! WHOA!!! I just saw the final episode!!! It was so cute!!! He got to keep the whole RANCH!!!! Good GOD!!! Ne ways!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! They will get betr!! And longer!!! Ne ways!!! Take care all!! And enjoy!! bixxxx

Harry sat in the common room for several moments after Ginny left. Thoughts were whizzing round and round his head and he just wanted to tell them to stop and leave him in peace. This was far too difficult. Why did he even listen to Hermione in the first place? He was quite certain Ginny only saw him as a friend. This just clarified that for him.

Harry made to stand up when he heard the portrait door open and in walked none other than Hermione. Harry just stared at her, awaiting her to say something. When she didn't, he sighed heavily and shook his head before saying: "Nothing happened. She doesn't like me like that and she never will"

Hermione's eyes were full of sympathy as she crossed the room so she now stood infront of him. She then cupped his face with her hands. "You need to give it time. Don't expect to win her heart straight away. Rome wasn't built in a day"

Harry scoffed. "So what are you now? A poet?"

Hermione laughed. "No Harry. Not a poet. But seriously. Give it time. Ginny's always like you. She may not like you in the way you want her to right now but if we're honest here, you've never given her a reason to either." Harry arched an eyebrow in question. "She liked you for years when we were younger but you just pretended that she never existed." Harry was about to butt in and tell her that that was a lie, how ever Hermione beat him to it. "There are something's that are kept behind closed doors Harry, and mine and Ginny's conversations is one of those things. Ginny used to tell me how much she liked you, but how you just passed her off as Rons annoying baby sister." Harry felt a sudden 'pang' of guilt. How could he not have noticed that he was hurting Ginny? Ofcourse he didn't mean to. Half the time he did things before he had the time to think them through.

"Anyway" Hermione began, when she saw that Harry was day dreaming. "We have to get to class before McGonagal gives us detention."

Harry nodded. "Yep. Come. I'll race ya" He smirked evilly as he pushed passed her and out of the portrait hole.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled. "That's not fair. You're bigger than me" But she took off after him none the less.

()

Harry reached the class room in record time grinning to himself that he had won. However, when he got there, he ran in through the door and hit something, or someone, sending them hurtling to the floor, with him on top.

Harry groaned and rubbed his head where it had smashed into the floor. He then looked into the eyes of the person he had hit.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione grimaced, she too was rubbing a sore head, before she smiled innocently at him.

Harry pushed himself up off the floor, gaping at Hermione. "Hermione. How did you do that? Theres no Way you could have beaten me!" Harry whined.

Hermione said nothing as Ron approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't underestimate my girl friend mate." He said, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

Harry stood with a gapping mouth for a few moments, over come with shock as to how Hermione managed to beat him, before his face broke out into a smile and he laughed. "Yeah what ever. You cheated."

Hermione began to laugh, along with Ron. "Yeah. I did. But hey. So did you. You had a head start."

Harry, Ron and Hermione took up their seats at the back of the classroom when Harry asked. "But just how _did _you get here before me?"

Hermione smiled again. "Oh ya know. You may have the Maraunders Harry, but I manage to find my way around quite easily. There are a few passages that _I _know of that are _not_ on that map"

Harry gaped. "No! Never!"

Hermione smiled. "Oh yes."

Ron laughed. "I think we have an honoree Maraunders member here Harry" He said, as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I think so" Harry laughed.

()

By the end of the day of lessons, the golden trio were nackered. They had been trying to transform _each other _into animals of their choice in transfigurations. Ron tried to turn Harry into a stag, but he ended up turning him into a beetle with antlers and Hermione was turned into a swan by mistake by Harry, although she didn't really mind as every one said how pretty she looked as one. Ron however was in hysterics laughing at Harry, consider he was aiming for something extremely ugly to get her back for cheating, but ended up making her look stunning. But no matter how fun it was, it took away all their energy.

After their evening meal, Harry decided to head up to his dorm. Hermione and Ron were _occupying_ themselves elsewhere!

Harry sat on his bed. The dorn was empty of everyone. Where everyone was, Harry had no idea. He was currently flicking through the photo album that Hagrid had given him in first year. He was looking over one particular picture of his parents, as they stood by the lake in their final year at Hogwarts, wrapped in each other's arms and looking genuinely happy.

Harry was mindlessly fingering the picture, when the door silently opened and Ginny slipped in. Harry looked up and gave her a quick smile. "He Gin"

"Hey!" Ginny replied as she sat down on the bed next to Harry. "What are you looking at?"

Harry lifted the album up for her to see. Ginny smiled and nodded. Many a time had she caught Harry looking over his photo album, although she had never actually looked at it her self before. Ginny sat watching Harry for a moment, before he closed it and placed it down on the bed. He then looked up at her.

"So. What can I do you for?" He smirked.

"You can't _do_ me for anything Potter." She smirked right back. "But I just thought id come up here and have a talk. We haven't _talked_ for a while."

Harry nodded. It was true. They had both been extremely busy of late and hadn't found much time to talk.

"Well.." Harry began. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How about the up and coming game. Against Slytherin."

Harry nodded. "Ah yes. The game." He then looked skeptical.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well..... are you gonna be ok playing?"

Ginny still looked confused. "Yes Harry. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well..... its just...its Slytherin... and-"

"Harry" Ginny cut him off. "If you think that I don't wanna play against Slytherin because of what happened this morning you're wrong. I asked Malfoy out and he said no. Big deal. Now let's just drop it ok?" Ginny began to sound agitated.

Harry looked at her out of the slits in his eyes, not really believing that there wasn't more to the situation, but he let it pass. "Ok." Was all he said.

The pair sat and talked for a while longer before the door burst open and Seamus fell into the room. "Hey Harry, you've got to see this. Dean has managed to get his hand stuck down the plug hole in the boys bathroom."

Harry, trying not to laugh, unlike Ginny who was now rolling around on the bed in hysterics, asked: "And why was Deans hand down the plug hole in the first place?"

"Oh....well I told him I bet he could fit his hand down there. I mean, I didn't actually expect him to do it. But now its stuck." Seamus started laughing as Harry stood up from the bed. "Ok... I'll be down in a sec. I'll be right back Gin" he said to Ginny, before leaving the room.

Ginny sat on the bed on her own, twiddling her thumbs, before she noticed Harry's photo album sitting next to the pillow at the end of the bed.

She leaned forward and picked it up. Flicking through the pages, she smiled when she saw random pictures of Harry with his friend's. There was a picture of Harry, giving a piggy back to Ron, then falling over under the weight. Hermione was in the background laughing her head off. There was also a picture of Ron and Hermione kissing, with Harry and Seamus in the back ground, making gagging movements. She then turned to the next page, where there was a picture featuring her. She stood in the center, with a big goofy grin on her face, and Harry stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. They looked like the perfect couple. She remembered the picture being taken. It was at the end of her 5th year. Just before they left school for the summer. Ginny smiled at the photo. She was so caught up in it, she almost didn't hear Harry run up the stairs. She quickly shut the book and put it back, just as Harry fell into the room, laughing his head off.

He walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. He regained his composure and faced Ginny. "Oh Gin, you should have seen it. Dean's hands still stuck. I left Neville and Seam trying to pull him out." Harry then began to laugh again. That's when Ginny stood up. She tapped him on the head and said: "Ok Har, I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye Gin" Harry managed to get out before he collapsed into giggles again!


	3. Progress

Hey all!!!!! This is the next chappy! Hope you like! Thanx so much for the reviews. Much obliged. If your waiting for toxic, that should be along soon too!! Take care all. bixxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own a dime.

It was early on Thursday morning and Harry had woken up to the sound of.....singing. No no. Harry didn't need an alarm clock in his dorm. He has Seamus.

"Like a Virgin.... Touched for the very first time......." Seamus sang as he bounced around the room, trying to get his feet into his trousers. Harry laughed out loud when he tripped and fell to the floor in a heap of arms and legs. "Bugger!" He hissed as he rubbed his head, which he had smacked painfully on the wooden floor.

"I always say people get their comeuppance." Ron said from his bed. "This surely proves that god did not intend you to be a human alarm clock Seam"

Dean and Neville snickered from their own beds. Harry watched as Seamus scowled at Ron, before he pulled the duvet up over his head, and attempted it get a few more minutes shut eye. This was however, made impossible, by the arrival of....

"Hermione! Ever heard of knocking. Some people are trying to get dressed here!" Seamus gasped girlishly (A/N: Yes girlishly is a word... in my dictionary)

Hermione just waved him off and strolled over to Ron's bed. "Oh Seam... its not like I haven't seen it before." Seamus gawked. "On Ron!" Hermione added hastily.

Seamus's whole body sagged in relief. Ron laughed and held up the duvet for Hermione to crawl in.

"Ron..?" Dean voiced form his bed. "You know it's a school day right. Theres no time for.... that!"

Ron just laughed. "Dean... theres always time"

There was a pause for a moment.....before:

"I'm off!"

"Need to use the bathroom"

"I'm outta here"

"See ya"

Four bodies leapt from their beds and hastily ran to the door pushing each other in their haste.

Both Ron and Hermione laughed. "Well that's one way to get rid of them. I'll have to keep that in mind"

()

The day started out badly for Harry. At breakfast, he was notified that he had detention with McGonagal for not getting his homework in on time, then double potions with the Slytherins followed.

Harry was paired with Neville. The reason behind this was that they were making a particularly difficult potion, to which Snape _knew_ Harry would fail, and being put with Neville only increased his chances.

After failing miserably at Potions, Harry Ron and Hermione made their way to the Green houses with none other than the Slytherins.... Again!

"Hello class." Professor Sprout strolled into the green house holding what looked like... A pretty muggle looking flower. How odd. On closer inspection, Harry could see that it was a rose.

Harry smiled at the pretty looking flower. He heard Hermione sigh next to him. She must have been thinking the same thing.

"Surely we aren't studying muggle flowers?" Harry voiced.

"No I'm sure we aren't Harry" Hermione's attention hadn't left the rose. She sighed again, and her eyes began to sparkle, like it was the most mesmerizing thing she had ever seen. She seemed to be paying far too much attention to this one flower.

Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking worriedly at his girlfriend. Harry shrugged and looked around the room. He gasped.

Every single girl in the room was swooning over the flower. "Whoa" Harry voiced. Ron followed his gaze and he too gasped.

Every _boy _in the room stared at the girls as if they had gone mad. Professor Sprout could be heard laughing at the front of the class.

"I see we are going to have a few problems with the girls today"

Harry shot Ron a look. Ron laughed and looked at Sprout as if to say: 'Yeah you're not kidding'

"Professor... what is that plant?" Dean asked. Suddenly all the boys seemed to be very keen on the answer.

"Well Dean... this is....a rose..."

Harry almost laughed. "Yeah but.... It can't be _just_ a rose. Look what its doing to all the girls." Harry indicated to Hermione, who was now almost drooling.

"As yes. But you see Harry. Roses, in the muggle word, are extremely pretty flowers, and have no effect what so ever on humans. However, In the wizarding word, they have an extremely powerful aroma, which is released and has a huge effect on women. Its almost like the kind of effect a Veela has on a person. Have you never wondered why through out Hogwarts vast amounts of gardens, there are never any roses present?"

"Actually... no" Harry replied. To which Ron laughed.

"Why does it only effect the girls?" Seamus asked.

"Good question Mr Finnigan. Well the answer is quite simple. The rose is the flower, which represents love. In the muggle world, roses are given, on days such as Valentines Day, generally to women, by their husbands or boyfriends. Their reaction is one of joy and happiness, and love ofcourse. In the wizarding world, that feeling is intensified, and... well you can see the results. Boys don't feel about flowers, the way women do.

"But, Why is it that you are not effected?" Blaise asked, looking almost grumpy that he no longer had the attention of the girls.

"Well you see Mr Zabini. There is a spell that can repel the aroma. That is what I am going to teach you today. It's a pretty simple spell, but it has to be done." Sprout suddenly laughed. "What would happen if one of the girls was to get into a fight with the worst enemy. Their enemy would simply have to wave a rose around infront of them and they'd be putty in their hands."

The boys nodded. Fair point.

"Now Boys. I shall have to teach you the spell first, so you can cast it on your... ahem.. lady friends. This will bring them out of their.. Trance shall we say, temporarily, allowing them to learn the spell for them selves."

Ten minutes later saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin boys standing around a table, each learning the spell. Sprout had placed a rose in the corner of the room, and each on the girls were currently sitting, staring at it in awe, occasionally reaching out to touch it, then giggling happily to them selves.

Harry had mastered the spell pretty well, and was just on his way to grab one of the girls so he could try it on them, when someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey Potter. How's the Weasleyette?" Ron's ears perked up at hearing this. "I hope I didn't upset her too much the other day" He smirked, the other Slytherin boys around him began to snicker.

Harry held him self up at full height, so he could stare Draco in the eye. "She's fine Malfoy. After I pointed out that you were just a evil, caniving, two faced little scab," Dean, Seamus and Neville laughed, "She seemed to cheer up a bit."

Draco growled but let the comment slide. "Its funny, that she should have a crush on me. I guess she got over the boy wonder and moved on to better things." Draco smirked.

"That.. or she was going through a moment of madness" Harry replied, and mirrored Malfoy's smirk.

Ron, who was stood behind Harry, was very confused. "Harry, what' he-"

"Oh you didn't _know _Weasley." Malfoy jumped in. "Your ickle sister has a crush on Draco Malfoy. Fancy that ay? You baby sister, fancying your worst enemy" Draco began to snicker, as did the other Slytherin boys.

"You're lying" Ron hissed. Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no. Quite the contrary I assure you." Draco turned to Harry. "Tell him Potter. It's the truth isn't it" Draco smirked.

Harry turned to Ron, gave him a sympathetic look, and nodded.

"See Weasel. It's the tru-"But before Draco could finish his sentence, Harry had picked up a pale of rain water from the floor, and dumped it on Malfoy's head.

Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron, laughed, as well as gasped, as they watched dirty rain water trickle off the immaculate head of the Slytherin prince. Harry just out right laughed.

"See Malfoy. You just can't keep that big gob of yours closed, and that's was you get for it." And Harry spun on his heels, over to the girls.

By the end of the lesson, all the girls were back to normal, _and _they had sussed the spell. Due to her being in her trance, Ron and Harry filled Hermione in on the story about Draco and the rain water, to which she had scolded them for it, but couldn't help but laugh along with them. Draco had been sent off to his dorm to clean himself up and get a change of clothes, and they hadn't seen him since.

()

Every one began to file into the Great Hall for lunch. Draco had reappeared, much to Harry's disappointment, but carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Harry was sure he was plotting something to get him back.

Ginny entered the hall a little later, with a big grin on her face, and she plonked herself down next to Harry.

"Hey Harry!" She beamed, and began to pile food onto her plate.

"You're in a good mood" Hermione pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny replied. "I just found out that passed my test in Defense against the Dark Arts test and earned my self 150 house points."

The Gryffindors gasped. "Ginny that wonderful!" Hermione screeched as she leaned over the table and hugged her friend.

"Thanks" Ginny beamed. "Lupin said I got the highest in the class." Ginny was so pleased with herself.

When every one turned back to their meals, Harry whispered to Ginny.. "Well done!"

Ginny swallowed what was in her mouth to beam at him. "Well you deserve the points just as much as I do Harry. If you hadn't tutored me-"

"Hey, I was happy to do it. And besides, you're good at it any way. You didn't really need my help" Harry recalled the tutoring he had given her in order to pass her exam.

Ginny smiled. She then did something Harry wasn't expecting. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

This went unnoticed to every one except Harry, who blushed crimson, and Hermione, who inwardly squealed.

'Now we're getting somewhere' she thought to herself.


End file.
